BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe, PROLOGUE
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: In a harsh Alternate Universe, Boboiboy Elemental Siblings are orphans... They are still small to cope with it, but at least they have dependable big brother.


**AN: Just like the title, this is only a prologue of my actual fic, BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe. This fic is kinda sad and really different from the actual fic which is more funny and ridiculous. I wrote it to train my english. So please pardon any mistakes and do tell me.  
**

 **Another AN: I don't use their english name. I just feel like it :P**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy is not mine. Never, ever.**

* * *

One week after the birhday of the young Boboiboy Gempa, a teen who was now 14 years old. One week passed since he woke up on the hospital bed and heard about his parents' death. One week since the funeral of Boboiboy Brothers' parents. One week after his unexpected and sudden status as orphans along with his younger brothers.

Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Api and Air now lived with their grandfather, Tok Aba, for a while until the time of their relatives would take care of them because Tok Aba could not take care of five grandchildren at the same time.

The atmosphere at that house was quite dark and gloomy, couldn't blame the children to be so sad about their lost. But sometimes it could become lighter and brighter with funny behaviour of the twin, Api dan Air. They were only 3 years old and didn't understand anything. They didn't realized their parents had died and why the atmosphere at their temporary home so bleak and blue. They were playing and laughing.

Taufan, the third oldest was 8 years old, looked grim. Occasionally he played alongside his liltle brother, but more daydreaming in his room and played alone often. Whereas he usually playful and excited behaviour made everyone smile, now even with the sweet smile of the twins couldn't rise his spirit.

Halilintar, the second eldest in grade 5 of elementary student, shutted himself in his room which he shared with his big brother. He always woke up in foul mood and grumpy and always upset pretty much about everything. He even snapped then shouted to his own brothers. He usually slept on the bed all day, though he wasn't actually sleeping. After all, every time he slept, he would always woke up with a nightmare...

Gempa? The oldest child was in his second year of junior high school. He knew about the death of his parents and were mature enough to not constantly lament their departure... or rather, he should. He spent his time taking care of his younger brother; tried to comfort Taufan, persuaded Halilintar to come out the room, and answered the twins' puzzled and slighly frightened question about their big bothers' moody attitude.

All the while he dealt with his own mixed feelings.

..

That morning, he woke up early as usual. Out of the house that probably older than his grandfather, he enjoyed the fresh morning air. Or at least he tried, as a sigh stayed out of his mouth when he realized he was doing a habit which he usually did with his parents. ...a habit tha would never be the same again.

"You're too old to get up so early, Gempa." A soft voice greeted him. Gempa looked over and saw his grandfather were already fully dressed with his usual attire; white cap, blue shirt and deep blue trousers.

Gempa smiled at Tok Aba's joke. "Good Morning, Tok."

"Well, good morning." said Tok Aba. Gempa smiled, but he knew the real face of his grandson. Heck, even he still consumed with grief over the lost of son and daughhter-in-law. How could his young grandson be more rigid?

"You will open the cafe today?" asked Gempa, cutting Tok Aba's train of thought.

"Yes. The vacation is over," Tok Aba still trying to pull out jokes and Gempa just gave him a weak smile. "Wanna come along?" urged Tok Aba.

Gempa shook his head. "I'm better off at home," Gempa refused softly.

Tok Aba understood. Gempa wasn't ready yet. "There's fried rice on the table. Eat it with your brothers," said Tok Aba. Gempa got the point. It had been a long time he didn't eat with his brothers. But unfortunately, even he couldn't be sure he could do that. "Off i go. See you this afternoon,"

"See you,"

Gempa paid attention to the figure of Tok Aba went with his worn motorcycle until he couldn't see him anymore. Gempa still stood for a moment, then went into the house. Glancing at the clock in the dining room, Gempa knew it was 6 AM and his brothers were probably still sleeping. He thought to watch TV to pass the time, but he aborted the thought when he heard something in the kitchen.

'Cats?' Gempa was too lazy to check it, but the noise became too loud for a cat. Gempa rushed to the kitchen to find someone who was definitely not a cat. "Taufan? What are you doing?" Gempa asked at the sight of his brother and the mess in the kitchen. Taufan apparently tripped while carrying eggs, proved by the shattered eggs on the floor as well as a scattering plate. But there was no rupture fortunately, since nothing was safe in the hands of his (usually) overly-excited liltle brother.

"I wanna make brekfast..." said Taufan with guilty tone.

"Tok Aba already made us breakfast," said Gempa with frown. "And why do you even want to make breakfast? You only do that on..."

"... Mother's Day," Taufan finished the sentence for him, adding some unknown force that made Gempa's body stiffed.

"Taufan, you know that—"

"Yes, I know that. Mom and Dad are dead," Taufan cut quickly. "You and Halilintar already told me, over and over. I get it," Taufan's eyes dimmed and his expression turned somber. Seeing that, Gempa took a deep breath.

"You still wanna cook? Let me help you," Smiling, Gempa reached out to help his brother rose from the cold floor.

Taufan nodded with pleasure. "I wanna make an omelette!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's the only thing you can made anyway," said Gempa with mocking smile, met with very cute pout from his younger brother. "But first thing's first, clean the broken eggs, dear brother,"

As they cleaned, Gempa remembered when Taufan always woke up early and forced Gempa and Halilintar to prepare breakfast for their parents on Mother's Day. They will pretty much destroyed the kitchen and made a dishes which couldn't be recognized (though they just wanted to make an omelette!), but Mom and Dad wouldn't mad and still took all 'unidentified object' they made with smile on their face.

"Big Bro," A soft voice broke Gempa's reverie. When Gempa turned around, he saw Taufan looked at him with curious face.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just asked one," Gempa chuckled when his liltle brother were pouting once again. "okay, okay. What do you wanna ask?"

Taufan hesitated for a while. "After a person dies, where do they go?" Taufan hung his head low as he asked in softer voice.

Gempa unconsciously jolted. Taufan still in second grade of elementary school, maybe he had not really understand the concept of death. Gempa should think of an appropriate answer for his brother, well at least with his brain of a teen in junior high school. After a moment of thought, he replied, "They will go to the afterlife. Good people will go to heaven and bad people are going to hell,"

"Hmm..." Taufan seemed to think about what Gempa had said. "Mom and Dad were always busy, but Mom was kind and Dad was caring, so they would go to heaven right?" Taufan stared at him expectantly.

"Yes, they go to heaven," Gempa was smiling at his brother's reaction, but furthermore he was happy he could talk normally to his brother, other than short conversation that would end up with awkward silent. But shortly after, Taufan's expression became sad and confused. Gempa panicked and put a hand on Taufan's shoulder with gentle squeeze. "What's wrong?"

Taufan shook his head in slow pace, as if he still hesitated and totally confused. "I'm just wondering... You said heaven is an exciting place. We can wish anything, we can be happy there and so on. Anyway, it's a fun place, and Mom and Dad went there. But..." Taufan stared at Gempa with his big innocent sky-blue eyes, almost made Gempa shudder with out-of-nowhere guilt. "I'm sad..." Gempa was felt devastated when he saw tears in his brother's eyes. "Big Bro... Why Mom and Dad leave us? We're still a kid... Mom and Dad, are they hate me? Because I'm so naughty... Is that why they leave?" Taufan's voice trembled and bitter, while his eyes couldn't stem the tears again. Clear droplets flowed on the cheek of 8 years old boy. "I want Mom and Dad back..."

"Taufan..." Gempa tried to calm her lilttle brother, but what should he say? Gempa also...

"I- I... promise to behave... I won't be naughty again. I promise I'll get along with Halilintar... I promise I won't fight over toy with Api and Air anymore... I-*sob*, I promise..." Taufan started to sob, his body trembled and his tiny hand wiped the tears that fell. His efford was in vain as more tears flowed and Taufan kept crying, constantly promised things he used to do. Gempa felt thightness and sore in his chest as his brother sobbing and weeping. He leaned forward, and hugged his brother... _His_ lonely, sad mourning _little brother_.

Gempa also wanted to cry. Gempa also wanted his parents back. Gempa also hated the situation. Halilintar kept shutting himself, Taufan lose his usual cheerfulness; their attitude made Api and Air seemed uncomfortable even being among their own brothers.

But Gempa couldn't. He should not sad, so that his younger sibling won't kept mourning. He should smile, so his lilttle brothers did not cry. Even though he had to pretend. Although actually deep inside he felt messed up and awful. He must be strong, because he was the oldest. Gempa _had_ to be strong, not for himself; he would be strong for his brothers, because they _needed_ him to strong—

"Don't cry, Taufan... I'm sorry... It was my fault. I'm so sorry to make you feel lonely... Sorry... sorry..."

—However that didn't stop his voice choked up and trembling as he hugged his brother tighter, as if his brother would go as well... like his parents.

Taufan only answered with louder sobs, and hugged back his brother just as tight. They were just like that for a few good minutes, until Gempa felt a soft thud on his knees. When he looked over, he saw Api and Air were hugging his knee for their dear life.

"Big blo... cly... hult..." Came sniffled words from Api, while Gempa could feel gentle stroke from his two minutes younger twin counterpart. Before he could say anything, he felt another thud on his back. Without turned over, he already knew who it was.

Halilintar leaned his head on his back, murmuring something shakily, "Idiot... It's not your fault..."

"No... If only I didn't ask Mom and Dad to..."

" _No_... Not your fault. Don't make me repeat myself," If Halilintar were standing in front of him, Gempa sure his hot-headed younger brother would gave him a glare.

But it didn't ceased the guilt off him. On that day, on that birthday of his... If only he didn't ask to go on trip, none of these things would happen. None of his brother would be in this condition, and... and—

Gempa took a deep breath. He would not break. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

"Big blo..." Air whispered, lifting his head and stared at Gempa's golden eyes. The child looked almost pleading with teary icy-blue eyes. "No sad... I'll sad too,"

"I know, Air. I'm not sad at all," Gempa answered, once again found his lips smiled. "I won't sad at all,"

"Don't lie," Halilintar said again.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not sad either. Do you know why?" Gempa tried to sound happy and playful as he loosened his hug. His younger brother got the sign and also removed their hands off their oldest brother. Halilintar, Taufan, Api and Air looked at him with red swollen eyes as they shook their head slowly. Gempa bent so he could be on the same height of Api and Air. He gentlely wipe their tears as he continued, "Because I still have each one of you. And all of you still have me," Gempa stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And his younger siblings' eyes wided like they also just realized it.

"Mom and Dad are gone, they go to a better place. So now, it's my job to protect all of you. So don't be sad okay? I'm here after all, and I won't go anywhere," Gempa explained, staring at each of his little brothers.

"You promise?" asked Taufan, who had been silent, hope filing his eyes as well as his other brothers.

Gempa smiled. "I promise,"

* * *

 **Please RnR.**


End file.
